The X Files
by sILY2Q3
Summary: Kids fight for their rights,Teens fight them,Adults do anything to make the world kid free. What they don't know is more and more kids that aren't in the KND do something to stop the madness,some even risk their lives. No major pairings. Enjoy-X
1. Chapter 1

_October 1st_

"Kuki Sanban,please to meet you. My name is X." The two shook hands. X was a good kid. Smart,nice to adults,teens,and kids. But sometimes,she had an icy glare that gave chills only to the suspect. She knew things before hand most of times. This time,was going to be one. Mushi Sanban has been missing for two weeks and no trace evidence to find the kidnapper. "So X,do you know who got my sister?" Kuki asked oh so worried of her. They fought but even though they were still siblings. "Not yet. Why don't you watch a couple of Rainbow Monkey movies while I search ok?" X asked with a simple smile on her face. "Oky Doky!" The Sanban skipped off to the living room while X was watching her with the same smile. When the movie started she was already outside Mushi's window. "Hmm..." She first started on the concrete. New concrete that had dried through the weeks. She felt it and touched a rough edge.

"Now what is this?" She looked closer and found little peices of dirt. "What the..." "Now get up or you'll get yourself dirty down there little girl!" She got up and saw . "Oh nice to meet you Mrs. Sanban! Came home early I see." She didn't bother to shake hands for she had touched very dirty concrete. "Yes,my youngest daughter is missing. I had to come home early since I heard that you came here to investigate." She smiled half heartidly. X smiled the same. "Trust me. I will find the sorry son of a gun who took your daughter." nodded and came inside. "Odd,but it's wrong to suspect the victim when it is the mother. Or is it?" She shook it off and kept searching for clues. "Now what is this here?" She saw food crumbs from...no not food crumbs,sand! "Sandy?" "Oh so nice to see you here,X." She recognized that voice anywhere. "Hoagie Gilligan,nice to see you to. Why are you here? Wanting to crack this case to?" He smirked. "Why of course. I could never turn down something like this."

He started investigating himself. Even if they were working on the same case doesn't mean they had to stick together. For all they knew,either one of them could've done it. "So,who do you think did it?" Numbuh 2 asked X. Of course she still hadn't a clue big enough to prove anyone yet,but she still had a few suspects in her hand. "I'm guessing between Sandy and...herself." Hoagie stopped on his tracks. "Herself? Whadya mean X?" A dark aura surrounded them. "I mean how do they know she didn't just run away? Seeing the lawn has grown more than 2 inches making it impossible to see the bits lf sand on the ground so it's either King Sandy or she ran away." She was now facing him but his back was on her. "Why would she do that? How do you know that someone else just got her?" He fought back to her with turning around once. "You have no proof!" He shouted out loud enough for even Kuki to hear. "I do! She plays some kick ball right? And two weeks ago she had a game. And for what I heard she only left with her kick ball shoes." "How do you know that? Did you yourself did the crime?" "No. It was on the papers they sent to me! They gave me a few leads before I came over here just a few moments ago so don't you dare even suspect me. How do I know you're not the culprit?" They both smiled at each other. It was their own personal game. Exept the wasn't Joe B. It was X.

The only rule in the game was not to trust anyone no matter who they were.

* * *

_October 1st_

_4:08PM_

"Have you any leads?" asked. "Yes,between her little boyfriend King Sandy," She eyed Hoagie Gilligan. "And maybe her running away. I don't much but even the most little information is useful." She smiled as if there weren't a care in the world. The truth is,she only had one concern at the time. What will happen next. "Her running away? It's possible but why would she do that?" Again X looked at Hoagie. "Maybe because," She paused for a moment. "Um can come in the room please? This concerns her as well." nodded and called out for his wife. When everyone finally was in the room the test of confession began. "As I was saying. Maybe because it has to deal with," Again she paused annoying Hoagie and . "Everyone in this room!" They all gasped exept for her. "What are you talking about? What about Sandy hum? Where is he?" Hoagie asked smirking. "Easy,he's upstairs in Mushi's closet right now." They all looked upstairs scared and not sure what to do next. "Just stay calm. No need to be afraid right now. I'm not so sure that he had formed an attack but better safe than sorry." She stepped up only infront of the very first step and dropped a rock on it. A net shot from the wall on the right aiming just above the rock where it could've hit a real person. But it didn't. It hit thin air. "Childs play." She threw up a small pink,blue,and green ball up the stairs. They all heard a soft thump. In 10 seconds the ball bounced back down. Everyone shivered. "He's here."She stepped away from the stairs scared herself.

_4:14PM_

With the tentasion in the air,you could almost hear their heart beat,and their sweat falling out. Nobody dared to move,or even speak. They heard one step and still nobody moved,but X looked up at the stairs and stood straight. "So kind of you to join us,Mushi." Everyone went wide eyed. "Mushi?" "I thought you said Sandy was there!" In a mere 5 seconds Mushi ran down and hugged her mother crying. "Sandy,who told you to take Mushi?" X yelled out in the hall. "You still think it's Sandy? It was me!" The figure came out from the shadows. It was,"Cree? Why'd you do it out of all people?" She held a S.P.L.A.N.K.L.E.R aiming at her. _'Did she steal that from a sector? Or did she get it from Abby's room?'_She thought. "I did it for revenge! Revenge on that rotten brat for breaking her promise. She promised me she would help me destroy those Kids Next Door! But did she do it? No! She actually was just planned to get revenge on Hoagie Gilligan and her sister!" She scowled. "But kidnapping her? Framing Sandy? Why? Why can't you just let it go and move on! Is it so hard to just forgive and forget?" X clenched her fists. "Forgive and forget? How can I forgive the time I had to hurt the one person that was supposed to be my best friend? How can I forget the day I had to break somebodys heart to go my own way? Huh? How!" She was breathing hard. As if all those painful memories were just falling down like tears. "Cree," X began. She looked up at her and smiled. "You idiot." She hugged her. "It'll be okay. When you create regrets,you have to create a heart to store them to just love them. Because when you love them,in the future when you meet the one you hurt,you will be able to say sorry and make the pain just,go away. It won't be easy but you can try." Cree started to cry a little. "Now,maybe it's time to tell somebody something." She let go of her. "Who?"

_5:30PM_

Cree entered the room while her sister was reading her magazine. "What do you want Cree?" Abby asked obviously annoyed. "Abby,do you think there's a way you can,you know. Quit being a teen and just be a kid again?" Abby looked up from her magazine. "What are you saying?" She asked slowly. "I'm saying maybe the war with kids and teens has gone to far. We're all gonna be adults one day but what's the point of fighting when we'll all end up in one place?" Cree smiled at her 10 year old sibling. "Besides,who said somebody can't be nice?" The two smiled at each other and hugged while outside was X. "Just a friendly face in a crowd of strangers,with hands held close we will feel no danger. Seeing stars for the next 8 years. Wishes made let go your fear."

_Yes we can_

_Yes we can_

_Yes we can_

_Yes we can_

_JFK for the brand new way_

_In our life time we enter a hopefull stay_

_Be kind to your neighbor if no one is watchin_

_The sight of goodness that no one is stoppin_

* * *

"Yes we can" by the Naked Brothers Band. I miss them for some reason. Like we miss KND,Teen Titans,Drake and Josh,etc. Oh well

Yes we can belongs to Naked Brothers Band

Codename:Kids Next Door belongs to Tom Warburton

X belongs to me

(1)concrete is usually soft for a few weeks(Max:3 weeks Low:7 days)

(2)can not be visible to the human eye if covered or camouflaged

(3)Abby=12 Cree=15 Kuki=12 Mush=7 X=10


	2. Promise? Part 1

****

Warning: This chaptercontains death of a character. I repeat,this chapter contains death of a character.

**

* * *

**_October 8_

A week after the return of Mushi. Not much happened. X started school at Gallagher Elementary School. She was always found swinging on the swing set. And when class starts,no matter how high she was,she manage to jump on my two feet. "X there has been a murder case!" Till now. "What?" She gave her the information of the victim. "Rushell Runett. The leader of the Six Gum Gang? Age 11,used to work for the Delightful Children but quit when the work almost sent him to the nurses office." X buried the information in the sand box. "Information won't help us with the case. Where was the body found?" X turned around back to Fanny. "In the janitors closet. Someone smelled something in it stranger than usual an when we opened it,his body was hanging right there. We think it's a suicide but then the Principle called the police and they're still deciding from a suicide or murder." X nodded and ran inside the school to the janitors closet. "Xaria,get to class! We don't need a kid running around in a place like this." The principle blocked X or Xaria away from the scene. "But I can help with this. I can do it!" "Oh yeah? How high are you're grades? Low? Average?" "Proficient." Xaria ran past him to where the incident took place.

_12:20am_

"Hey kid,what are you doing here? Get to class." The officer knelled down to X's height making X's yellow eyes brighter. "Who are you?" Questioned the officer. "Xaria,Xaria Hallows." She rushed passed the officer. "Hey there kid! Don't get to close to the evidence!" She studied the body. It was dangling on the ceiling. She bit her lip. "Wow,hey mister did you see the gum gun he's holding? If he was to commit suicide by hanging himself,why would he need the gun? And yeah there is a stool under the body but under his shoes are mud,and there is no trace of it on the stool and if he were to stand on this stool he still won't be able to reach the ceiling and that thing he's hanging on looks awfullyhigh." The officer looked at it at Xaria's angle. "Hey the kids right." As the officer talked things through they all turned to Xaria who was still studying the trace evidence found at the scene. "Hey kid,why don't you help us out?" The principle rushed in. "Are you absurd? She's just a kid-" "A kid that might be able to crack the case!" Blurted out the cheif. "Do what you want,but don't blame me when she starts to cause a menace!" He rushed off.

_12:28am_

Xaria started to eat parts of her lunch. 'The evidence isn't rock solid,but maybe I should start interviewing some people around here. Let's see if they have a solid alibi.' She got up and threw her lunch away. The first person,or people she interviewed were the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

_12:30am_

"So David of the Delightfuls,yes I know you all stick todgether but where were you during recess this morning? I didn't see you around." Xaria started.

"We were at the office doing extra credit work." David,and only David spoke. The rest were starting to sweat.

"Uh-huh. Well Ashley?" She looked up in panic. "W-Well,I was of course with him! So were the rest! What do we have to do with this? We have nothing to do with him,he quit years ago." "Two months really." The Delightfuls stared at Lenny. "Well thank you very much,you've been so much help." Xaria guided them out of the room. "Wait what? Why didn't the rest get interviewed!" Ashley tried to stop the door from closing but it was to late. "They were lying."

_1:06am_

While Xaria was doing her homework at the school library,the police barged in. "It's time." Xaria nodded and walked out with the officers. Students began to stop and stare. They made it to the closet once again. "What evidence did you collect the following hour?" She asked them. "What? We thought you had some! We tried but-" "You didn't gain anything. You see,I first suspected the Delightful Children even thought he quited on them. Yet I know not all five did it. It was but only 3,one was David,second is Ashley,fourth unexpectedly turned himself in at that was Lenny. It was yes a murder,and the motive behind it was hard to figure out. You see Olivia Delightful had a crush on Rushell. And ever since he quit she has been a bit depressed. The three made a come back and lied to her to do it. The Delightfuls were sworn not to do this kind of havoc,but every rule is meant to be broke one day,or another." The police stared at her. "No evidence?" She smirked. "Look here good sir,a delightful bow was kicked to the very corner,where you can't see it. And Lenny he turned himself in. David wasn't too hard to catch,his alibi wasn't the best. Lizzie who still works at the office said that she hasn't seen him there. You can ask her yourself." She walked out. Standing at the door way was Lenny.

"Lenny..." He patted her head. "Good job kid," She looked up at him and saw somebody totally different. A face she missed. "You did a great job!" The face faded away. Her heart started to break a bit. And yet she smiled. "Thanks." "Let us go! Lenny did it to!" David pointed at him. "Him? He let himself go guilty,he's serving his time at community service." Ashley broke free and clawed Lenny. "You traitor! You'll never get away with this!" The police retrieved her and dragged her out.

"Wow,you okay?" Lenny nodded. "Hey kid,What's you're name?" Her eyes sparkled. "Xaria,Xaria Hallows. Nice to meet you Lenny. I hope we see each other again. Except not because of a crime." She began to walk away. A peice of paper fell from her pocket with a picture. Lenny picked it up. "Xaria! You dropped something!" It was to late. She was long gone. Lenny stared at the picture. It was folded into 4 halfs. He turned it around and found scribbles of writing. _"To: Lenny From:Xaria-Open."_ He did has the note said. When the picture fully opened it revealed two girls and one boy holding hands in uniform smiling. No parents. _"The Family Picture"_ was written on top of it. "How is it family when there are only kids?" He whispered.

_1:30am_

X was waiting in front of class room door. Once the bell rang the first person out was a girl who looked a lot like X but she had brown eyes. "Hiya sis!" She hugged her. "Hey,your big sister solved another crime." The girls face lit up. "Really? What happened?" She jumped excitedly. "I'll tell you when we're home." X patted her sisters back. "Hey sis? Where's brother?" X's smile faded. "He's,he's working." X faught back tears. She knew the truth. "He's been at work for years." The younger child faced the ground. "He'll be back one day. I promise." The sibling looked at X. "Pinky swear?" X's phone rang. "Hold on." She hled up her phone to her ear. "Yes? What? Hold on a second. I'm sorry I have to go," She ran down the hall. "Keys under the matt!" The sibling looked at her pinky. She watched her sister fade away. She turned around and started walking. "Promise?" She whispered. A tear started showing. "Liar."

* * *

Ok so maybe this wasn't really a happy story,the next one is a continuation from this. But this time the sister name reveals.

Yes I know they're supposed to be in an orphanage if they're kids living alone,but they have a cousin watching them,let's just say I don't want them to be orphans but since I have no idea who to put I might just have to pay a visit.

(1) Previous chapter showed to have only a single problem,no death,nothing bad or terrible,and there was a happy ending. This continues and the other one was a decoy to be prepared for this one.

(2)Some chapters reflect on previous ones so it may be good to remember some each Friday.

(3)Forth Friday might be missing since it will be Oct. 29.

(4)I put the numbers here for a very good reason. I may have to really say something important that deals with this story to give a reason on if I didn't update. I love planning ahead of time.

(5)Oh yes and just as a little spoiler,Nigel will be coming very soon,sooner than you think. But Sector V won't know that. Why? It'll ruin the true story of Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. so nope.

(6)Also,you may have noticed the last chapter held a song. The band that sang that song is pretty much hated by many people back at 2009. I only hated their name not the music. Kinda. Anyways the one with Nigel might be a songfic. Though I suck at them big time but doesn't hurt to try once. If it's bad don't be shy and say so,I don't hate anybody for anything. I have only one enemy on my list. And for that person,if you are watching...I want my pencil back!

(7)Finally,each Friday you will see a new chapter up. I promise and will not stop until the end of this story.


	3. Promise? Part 2

****

Codename: Kids Next Door is owned by Tim Warburton

The X Files is owned by MysteryKid860 who will not reveal his/her name

Characters Rose and X/Xaria is owned only by MysteryKid860

**Other characters from other shows may have appearances either from request or other purposes**

**Enjoy**

* * *

October 29

The rain carried my tears down fast. For so long I've solved cases,and every single piece was solved quicker than light. The middle were naps or eating,or savin time for my sister. But not one did I dare fail. Until just a few days ago.

Normal POV

Flashback

October 27  
"X,you have a call from the chief." "X,Fulbright residents." "X,sister says Mare is being emo again." "X-" Ana turned around but nobody."Lizzie? Have you seen X around?" She shook her head. "She told me she was sick." They all turned to Fanny who was standing near the doorway. "Anyway,I'm off." She walked off. "Wait,where are you going?". Asked Ana. "Today is Friday. KND Cadets commissioning." She waved behind her back.

The rain fell on her back. "Geez it's been raining for days." She ran through the rain to a bus stop. Numbuh 86 sat down the bench and pulled out a communicator. As if on cue,Numbuh 362 called. "Yes sir?" "Fanny,hurry and go to moon base for the cadets. Your brother is 3 kids away!" "And X's sister?" "4,. hold on. Call you later. Patton'll pick you up."..."I'm what?" She hung up.

A C.O.O.L.B.U.S stopped by at the bus stop. "Well? Get in!" Shouted Patton. "I'm comin',I'm comin'" Fanny rushed inside. The door closed and the bus zoomed to the sky.

Numbuh 86 stared down at the ground. "Next stop,Arctic Base."

Once the landed Fanny shivered. "You alright 86?" Patton slipped on his jacket. "Just forgot my jacket." Patton sighed. He took his own jacket off and put it around her. "What are you doing?" She turned to a bright shade of red,and not from the cold. "What? I can't be polite?" He rolled eyes.

Numbuh 60 guided Numbuh 86 out. Fanny's communicator rang once again. "Fanny 3 more minutes!" She dropped the communicator and ran to her S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. with Patton following behind.

They took off into light speed. "86 slow down!" She stopped the ship and found out they were making a crash landing. "Hang on!". They crashed right in time for Shaunie to come in. "Nice,crash entrance guys. Umm,but make a little less damage?" 86 took of Numbuh 60's jacket before coming out. She handed. It back to him through a secret department under the chair.(A/N:Not a secret anymore)

"Continue." She said. "I choose Numbuh 81!" He put his booger in the code module."Number 81. Welcome to the Kids Next Door. You are now on Sector W."

Everyone started to cheer. Finally Numbuh 60 stepped out of the ship. "What I miss?" Fanny rolled her eyes at him. "Next is Rose!" She stepped forward. "I choose,Numbuh 860!" She took her booger out and sticked it in the code module. "Numbuh 860. Welcome to them Kids Next Door. All sectors are full." Everyone looked around confused. "What? That's impossible!" "Umm sir,she can be my,uh,apprentice?" Numbuh 86 squeaked. "That's a great idea! Numbuh 860,you are Numbuh 86's apprentice!" Rose coughed. "Pardon?"

The next day...

"Ok Numbuh 860 today you will decommission your first operative."

She walked down the hall with 13 year olds screaming behind her. "Please! I don't wanna forget!" She bit her lip,trying not to cry. 'How does she do this?' Rose thought. She watched them tie him down the chair. "Please! No! Don't do this!" She closed her eyes and pulled the lever,and heard screams. When she opened her eyes she saw two confused teenagers.

"Where am I?" He got up. "Take them home." Said Fanny. The other got up and followed the Decommissioning Officers. "That. Felt. Horrible. How do you do it?" The new operative faced Numbuh 86. "Two years of practice." She had been Head of Deccomissioning at age 9. Which meant the last two years she was a still a Deccomissioning officer and the last was Nurse in moon base.

"Cmon,let's go." Fanny left the Decommissioning Chamber while Numbuh 860 just stood there deep in thought. "Hey,wait up!" She ran after her. "Why?" She panted. "Why did you choose to be Head of Decommissioning? You could've stayed a Nurse!" They stood silent. "Yes,I could've. But I wanted to become a Decommissioning Officer." Rose stared at her confused. "You wanted to?"

"Well,let's talk somewhere else. Private." They walked into her office. "Have a seat." Rose was about to sit down on a brown chair. "Not that one! Some kid peed his pants on that." She made her way to the green one next to it."Ok,I wanted to be a Decommissioning Officer because,I wanted to be closer to someone." She was nervous. "Who?" Rose asked,as innocent as Sonya even.(Sonya=8,Rose=10)"Well,It's-" Patton barged in the room. "NUMBUH 362 WANTS YOU BOTH NOW!"

They ran through the halls with Patton following behind. "GUYS HEAD DOWN TO EARTH NOW! ROSE YOUR SISTER CALLED AND SAID THAT YOU'RE IN DANGER!" Rose looked at Fanny then at Rachel and back at Fanny. "What?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Funny how when Fanny was about to say his/her name Patton came in right on cue.

Oh well Happy Halloween strangers/friends!-X&Rose


	4. Promise? Part 3

**Rose and X is property of MysterKid860**

**Codename:Kids Next Door is owned by Tom Warburton**

**Part of chapter inspired from Shattered by Trading Yesterday.**

* * *

Continuation of Promise? Part 2...

"What?" Fanny put a hand on her shoulder. "If she goes,I go!" Rachel shook her head. "I'm sorry Fanny but-" "I'm going to! You know,I can't leave two girls alone." Rose smiled a chesire grin and just backed away from the two. "What do you mean by that?" Fanny glared at Patton like she was gonna kill him. Which she was. "Well,of course I can't just leave you in charge of her!" "Excuse me!" Rose took out a camerra. "This will be good on Youtube." "Look I'm just trying to make a point here!" "Well your point isn't worth the time." Please enjoy this pointless fight which oddly it seems nobody,even Rachel,won't stop. "What did you just say?" "You heard me!"

Suddenly the fight was on.

Fanny took out a M.U.S.K.E.T. and shot hot mustard towards his direction. Patton dodged the mustard while Numbuh 13 tripped just in time for it to hit the wall. "Woah." Patton dodged the upcoming mustard and threw a chair at her. She quickly dodged that. "What the heck Patton!" She got up and threw a table. He dodged that as well as other operatives. That was whenn they just started throwing things at each other. "Hey what's going-AHH!" Patton threw Sonya. "OKAY FANNY,PATTON! NO THROWING OPERATIVES!" Rachel yelled. Paddy ran and catched Sonya just in time. "Well this will be a hit in Youtube."

Fight over.

"Okay,nobody can come with her. Only Numbuh Infinity knows!" Everyone exchanged glances. "So,only one day." Rose ran to who know where. "Rose wait! Rose!" Patton chased after her but she was too fast. "Rose..."

Rose was in a place nobody actually stayed. All alone. In peace and quiet. Nobody. She stared up on Earth as a shooting star(or to be more scientific an astroid and or meteor,I forgot it's been a long time since I studied that.). She closed her eyes tight and wished. Wishes always kept secret. She slowly got up and came back to where Rachel was. "Okay,sorry I just freaked out." Fanny came over her. "Numbuh Infinity is here for you." A boy in suit walked towards Rose. "We have to talk privately,if you may." The rest left the two in the room.

"So? Where am I going?" She asked not taking a glance at him. "While in training,did you hear about Numbuh 1?" Rose quickly looked him in the eye to see if he was telling the truth. "Yes." "Then that is where you will go. You will be there but only temporary. Just until this nonsense clears up. I'd say...1 year or so. Not to long." It stayed silent that moment. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT TO LONG? THAT'S TOO LONG TO ME!" "W-Well time dates there are diffrent so it's by days. Non more!" She looked like she was about to punch him like Numbuh 86 fought Numbuh 60.

A steal ship landed. "Get in." Numbuh Infinity said feircfully. "What about-" "NOW!" She slowly walked in. "Welcome aboard." Sh was welcomed by a bald 12 year old with sunglasses. He was taller than she was and of course from his accent,British. "Who are you?" He kneeled down on one knee. "My name is Nigel Uno,Numbuh One. I will be taking care of you for a couple of days." They shook hands. Just when they were about to leave Fanny,Rachel,and Patton rushed to the scene. "ROSE!" Fanny charged. "No!" Numbuh Infinity pushed her away. "NO!" Rose tried to escape but Nigel had her in his guard. "Rose,I'm sorry." He pushed her off. "SHE ESCAPED! GET HER-" It only took a punch in the guts to knock him out. "Wow talk about a KO'D." Fanny came to Rose. "Alright your sister told me to watch over you! I can't just let you leave!" "Indeed,you can't." X stood beside Fanny. "Xella!" Said Patton. "Xaria! X-e! Xia-kun! Xamite! X-" "Shut up." X said with a smile on her face. "If you are really this dedicated,and Patton if you are willing to give up position in the Kids Next Door then you shall. But be warned,Rose is not all she seems. Trust me I'm her sister."(Rose-Very nice to say big sister.)They looked at each other. "Guys you don't-" "I'll do it." They said in mono tone. "Very well then. Good luck,and Rose if you find chocolate,please for their safety don't eat it."

"Ahem? Did anyone forget about me?" Nigel stepped off the ship. "Nigel?" They all gasped except for Rose and X. "Numbuh one? How is this possible? They said you disapeared with the Delightful Children and that Father took you and turned you into a Delightful and is training you to destroy the KND!" Rachel said in one breath. "Woah,woah. Slow down. No "they" lies. I was with Numbuh Infinity,and did you take your meds yet?" Rachel shook her head. "No." She said in guilt. "Well? Let's get going,we have no time to waste!"

Fanny,Patton,Rose,and Nigel boarded the ship. Rose sat on a black chair on the far left,Fanny chose the green one next to her,and Patton chose the green and orange patched chair next to Nigel who was in the red captains chair. "So,how was life out here?" Patton asked. "Boring since it's been two days. For me! It's two years for you though. Everyday you turn a year older. It stinks! For the ones who live in the planet takes ten Earth years to circle their sun."

They landed on an Earth like planet. "So,Fanny who were you gonna say?" Rose asked. "Oh I was gonna say-" Patton came up to them. "Patton why does it feel like you always come to out conversations?" "Because I'm making it obvious. Lets go!" They ran out not knowing the dangers they will face.

"Ok guys,meet planet Cloret." People of the skin color of all sorts. Some had anteneas,some had actuall ears,some undescribable.

"Woah. Do they have candy?" Rose looked at Nigel. "Your sister told me not to give it to you so no." Rose dropped her head. "Ok let's go to the hotel. You guys need some sleep." They all nodded and walked down the curved glass like street. Peole passing glances at them for the only human that was there was Nigel,now there was 3 more."Why are people staring?" Rose whispered. "Because,we're not Cloriats." Nigel whispered back. "What's a Cloriat?" Fanny whispered. "The beings that live here." A strange voice appeared. They looked up and saw a purple man in suit. "Now Nigel,hows my son? Clorgain?" "He's good sir. Numbuh Infinity is doing okay."(A/N:Yes Numbuh Infinity is not human in my book. He is a Cloriat from planet Cloret in galaxy G600 or known in Cloret as Star Sign Path.) "Everyone,the people Nigel here is with are our friends!" Everyone nodded and continued walking.

"Numbuh Infinity is-is-" Patton stuttered passing back and forth in the room. "Yes Patton,he isn't human." Nigel shook his head. "But-I'm gonna check how the girls are doing." Patton ran down the hall to the girls room. "I was gonna say-" Patton opened the door. "PATTON STOP INTTURRUPTING US!" Rose threw a pillow at him. "Hey! Alright,alright!" He came out and closed the door. He huffed. "Girls."

* * *

Doesn't anyone suspect why he keeps barging into them?..Nobody..


	5. New Chapters

**Operatives Numbuh 60,86,and Infinity were hurt during the following.**

* * *

"Girls." He was about to go to his room until Numbuh 86 stopped him.

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him to her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She threw him across the hall with great force.

Numbuh 1 peaked out. "Woah." He dragged a chair near the door and watched as they fought.

Numbuh 60 got up and grabbed a platinum picture frame and through it like a frisbee to Numbuh 86. Fanny grabbed a chair and hit it like it was baseball making a large hole in the lobby. Patton ran to her and tackled her to the ground. She pushed him off and pinned him down. She grabbed out a M.U.S.K.E.T. and shot him with hot mustard. "Ah!" He pushed her down and hit her in the guts. Fanny fell down shaking. "Numbuh 86 I'm so sorry I-" She slapped him straight across the face.

"Ouch! That is gonna hurt the scoring for Numbuh 60. Isn't that right Nigel?" Numbuh 860 announced.

"That is right Rose! Right now we have Patton with 1 and Fanny with 3. Back to the game!"

Patton touched the red mark. "Well that was inappropriate!"

Fanny then kicked him in the shins. Patton picked her up and charged out and through Fanny to the nearest building. She crash landed on a lawer(Rose:Ooh that leaves Patton with 3 points and Fanny with 5!). Fanny ran to Patton kicked his face high in the air leaving her skirt flowingin the air. Patton was knocked out with his face red beat. (Nigel:Looks like Fanny wins this round but Patton won the jackpot!_Rose:Ugh guys are perverts.)

At Juvenile Detention

Fanny stayed at the cell next to Pattons. "This is just great. Fanny threw a crystal like rock at the wall. They then started hearing light footsteps coming from the door. Fanny extended her arm through the cell to grab him but he was too far.

"Don't even try to Numbuh 86." He said coldly. "It wasn't the fight that brought you both here."

Patton came to the bars. "Then why are we here? Nobody got hurt!"

The masked boy stared at him through his thick glasses. "It's because you aren't even supposed to be here. Yes you insisted but now we need you on Earth." He coughed slightly.

Suddenly someone else entered the hall. It was Rose. "Who are you?" She asked with her arms crossed.

The boy came stepped closer to get a better view. That was when her light purple eyes turn to a fierce shade of yellow like her sisters. "So you are Xaria's sister,Rosalove." His glasses broke and he fell to the ground from the large blow.

"Nobody,and I mean NOBODY uses my real name!" She snarled through her clenched teeth.

He backed up. Rose grabbed the scarf covering his face.**(Okay this will be a crossover,understood? So if you like this please check the Crossover section between Fridays and Saturdays. This will be the last day in it's original section. And for further ado,It will be a Grim Evil crossover. Thank you for being a wonderful audience.) **It was Nergal Junior. "Ah!" He quickly hid his face.

Rose grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close to her. "How did you get here? Huh?"

Junior struggled in her grasp. "Mandy...Revenge,please...let me..go!". Rose let him down. Her fist twitching like crazy,and her eyes had a hint of anger.

"Rose?" Numbuh Infinity came in. "I knew you were here." He lyed back on the wall and gave a ghost smirk. You couldn't see it,but you can tell it was there. He walked a step closer to where Rose was standing. "You know. Your sister,Xaria,she was decommissioned. But something went wrong in the decommissioning chamber. When her memories were being erased,it erased everything but the things she learned in school. But her family memories are gone,only flashbacks but when she has them she goes crazy. You have to go home."

She stood silent for a second. "Okay," she bit her lip "but why was I even sent here at all?"

"I believe I can answer that. You know me? The one you almost killed?" The slightly limp Nergal Junior got up and tapped her shoulder. "You see,Mandy seeks revenge. Why you ask? She knew your sister and your sister made a rumor of her that made her tick. When she found out she had no memory of it she felt it was useless now. So she took your brother first." Rose's eyes widened when she hear those very last words. Everything blanked and she passed out.

3 hours later,12am

Rose awoken in a regular hospital bed surronded by human docters. She sat up and looked at her arm which had small tube in it. "Ah,Rose I see you're finally awake." The doctor said while checking a clipboard. "Well you will be fine,just a few damages on the head." He smiled. "Just stay calm and don't lose your cool." He walked out of the room.

Patton,Fanny,and a teenager wearing only a pair of jeans,black converse,and a plain long sleeve white shirt. "Xaria,this is your sister,Rose." Xaria stopped and stared at her. Fanny signaled her to go on. X touched the hand without the tube. They were freezing.

"Hi." She whispered. For years she knew her,she never seen her like this. "I'm Xaria,but you can call me X. Strangely everyone call me that."

Rose poked her cheek. X thumped her forehead.

"Don't. Do that. Again." She comanded.

Everyone exchanged glances and smiled wide. "That's the sister I know." Rose flashed a toothy smile. Her sister gave on back. Rose's yellow eyes faded to a bright purple in a blink of an eye.

"So who's up for icecream?" Patton suggested.

"Sure! I'll have chocolate!" Xaria.

"Dulce De Leche!" Rose.

"Strawberry~!" Fanny.

"Okay then who wants to share with me because it's $3 dollars a piece." Patton said counting his money. Rose and X growled. "Okay then,86?"

Fanny rolled her eyes and thought of it for a second. "Sure."

"Great so be back in a few minutes." Patton left the room.

Xaria got up and rushed to the bathroom leaving Rose and Fanny alone. "It's been three years?" Rose asked noticing the calander saying,2013.

Fanny nodded,tears fogging her eyes. "Yes." Her neck and cheeks becoming hot along with Rose. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She chocked out.

Everything seemed to stop all around them. As if those few words just opened a new world. Rose started to silently cried to herself. Not wanting anybody to notice. Everything that she hoped and dreamed,has shattered right in front of her. Not wanting to listen to the beating of her heart that was seemingly louder than she had realized. She put her head phones on and put her iPod in shuffle.

________

"Holiday" by Green Day.

Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

The thunder finally came through as the song continued through.

____

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today

Everything was finally changing. Till this day,everyone thought of peace. Truth is peace is made,and everyone in this world is fighting like 5 year olds over a toy.

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
_On holiday_

So why do we fight so harsh? It feels like a big problem,but why not just accept this world,it's the only place we got.

_Hear the drum pounding out of time_  
_Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)_  
_To find, the money's on the other side_

_Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)_  
_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)_  
_A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
_On holiday_

_(Hey!)_  
_(Say, hey!)_

_(3,4)_

_"The representative from California has the floor"_

_Sieg Heil to the president Gasman_  
_Bombs away is your punishment_  
_Pulverize the Eiffel towers_  
_Who criticize your government_  
_Bang bang goes the broken glass and_  
_Kill all the fags that don't agree_  
_Trials by fire, setting fire_  
_Is not a way that's meant for me_  
_Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_  
_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_  
_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_This is our lives on holiday_

The song faded away. "Hey Fanny?" Fanny looked up.

"Hm?"

"Maybe,this is a new chapter." She smiled at Fanny as she smiled back. 'Now if only the 1st would finish...'

* * *

1.I hope you liked this.

will be a crossover in various shows so it will switch every now and then.

3.X. Is. ALL!(She can be one of your friends or enemy. She is the stranger in the halls that passes you by. The one you make fun of,or the one that catches your eye. She can be a he to so don't be alarmed. X is the most silent one in class,but still smart in all. She can be sitting right next to you but you just don't talk. She might be one that doesn't always play,but just takes the time and walk. If you know someone that is sort of like this. Talk to the and ask them,who X is...if she answers back a yes then you'll know what to do.)

if you have another facebook(as in one that does not feature your real name) then feel free to search a group called Kids Next Door 4ever! who was made by Rose Storm(somehow Rose is one of my favorites)and that is pretty much me so really,feel free to join,nothing is really private.

Oh and what about the icecream you may ask? well...lets just say right now I have a brain freeze.


End file.
